Subtleties of Honor
by Daniel Wesley Rydell
Summary: Sequel to Foreshadow of Memory With time, comes experience. With death, comes life. When new life is given, honor must be upheld. - Part of the Clouded Horizons Storyline.
1. Path of Repentance

The late morning sun beat down on her face, as she slowly backed away. The fiend was following her, leading her into a dead end. She could smell the death it permeated, the death it had caused.

And soon, she knew she would be added to that total.

She had tried screaming for help, but no one had heard her cries. She would die alone. It was sad, and a single tear left her eye.

Her back hit a tree, and she knew it would be the last thing she'd have the option of backing into. There was no escape. This fiend was fast, and even if she ran, she wouldn't get far. Death would come for her, and she would answer its beckon.

She only hoped it would happen quickly.

The fiend stepped closer to her, its snout smelling her, and its large maw opened. She closed her eyes, not wanting to watch any more of her own death, and braced herself for the pain.

But it never came.

A yell, its words undistinguishable, cut through the silence of the moment. The fiend, apparently seeing new prey, moved away from her, and towards the new presence.

"Enough!" the voice cried out, as he used a sword, bigger than she had ever seen before, to slice down the fiend. Then, as the fiend turned to pyreflies, he turned towards her. He wore an unusual red robe, much like the warrior monks from the temple. His face bore a long scar, and over it he wore glasses.

"Are you all right?"

She nodded numbly, still feeling death near her.

"Don't worry. It will pass. Be more careful, next time, you may not be so lucky."

She nodded again, and watched as the figure, robed in red, paced away.

"Wh..who are you?" she called out.

"A friend," his deep voice replied,

"I thank you!" She called after him. She was given no response, and started to follow him. She knew where he was going, because she lived there.

The island town of Besaid.

**-Author's Notes-  
**I told you all I'd make a sequel, and those who read told me to hurry up and do it. So here I've done it. For reference the first chapter is placed around when Yuna, Rikku, and Paine are on Mount Gagazet for the sphere in the ruins. Read and review, please?


	2. Affirmation

Auron had been waiting for her here, because he knew she'd come. He didn't know when, but he knew she would.

He'd heard that the great summoner Yuna had left Besaid to find something... or someone. It'd been a sphere, and from what he heard, it was of Jecht's son. His lips turned slightly up at the thought. That boy had been the only reason Yuna could ever smile. And now, he hoped she would find him again, so she could smile once again.

A distinct ring filled the air, and started to expand as he heard it. He turned his eyes to the sky, and saw it. It was a ship.

The Celsius. The ship she traveled on.

He stepped into the shadows, watching Yuna, the Al-Bhed, and an unfamiliar woman step out of their vehicle. It looked to him that Yuna might be a bit nervous, but he wasn't close enough to be sure. They ran off, making their way into town, and he began to follow them.

Until something caught his eye. Something the unfamiliar woman had dropped. He made his way over to it.

It was a golden sphere, and as he picked it up, it glowed brighter.

He searched it, looking for some way to activate it. Finally, his finger slid over a button, and he began to watch...

_**What can I do for you?**_

The scene was unfamiliar. The magnificent city surrounding it however, was.

This was Zanarkand.

**What can I do for you?**

Someone was singing. The sphere-camera turned towards the voice. On a cylindrical stage was a woman, wearing the garb of a songstress. This made sense, because she was the one singing.

**What can I do for you? Yeah, yeah.**

She was accompanied by a band, and they were surrounded by a stadium full of people, all cheering and loving the songstress on stage. The sphere-camera zoomed in on her. She was turned away, motioning to the crowd from that side, waving, and smiling. She waved one last time, and then turned towards the sphere-camera.

It was Lenne.

**I can hear you.**

I can hear you.

Then, the scene changed... although it was much the same. The same stadium, the same people. But the lights were dimmer. Lenne was in a single column of light. She was singing quietly, but was easily heard over the crowd.

**I know that you're hiding things  
Using gentle words to shelter me.  
Your words were like a dream**

She continued, and the crowd was in silence, seemingly entranced by the voice from the stage. Then, streams of light came around the stadium, like fluxes of pyreflies.

**Cause a thousand words**

She turned around, and the light made sparkles from her clothes glimmer.

**Call out through the ages**

She was singing from her soul, putting every ounce she had into it. ****

They'll fly to you.

The sphere-camera zoomed in on her. Her face was shining, her smile glowing**.**

Even though I can't see

Her eyes closed.****

I know they're reaching you

Suspended on silver wings

She stepped back, the column of light following her, and the fluxes of light changed color from a bright white, to a dark blue, then to a light red. 

**_Oh a thousand words_**

One thousand embraces

She brought her around herself, symbolizing her own words.Her eyes were still closed.****

Will cradle you

Making all your lonely years to only days

They'll hold you forever...

_She stepped back, the light dimming. Her labored breathing was easily audible over the silence of the crowds._

**A thousand... words...**

He numbly flicked the activation switch on the sphere again. It was Lenne, and it was much like his sphere. As went to stand, he heard footseps as well as voices. Thinking quickly, he started to move away, then stopped.

He still had the sphere in his hand. Quickly, he rolled it along the ground back to where it was, and moved away as quickly as possible towards the beaches of Besaid.  
-  
"..Where is it..." Yuna murmured quietly, but loud enough for her two companions to hear.

"What are we looking for?" Paine asked, a bit of irritation showing on her face.

"Yeah Yunie. Maybe we can help you if you tell us?" Rikku questioned.

"I lost my songstress dressphere. It.. I don't know what happened to it. I know I had it when we got here."

All three began looking around the area, a bit confused as to where the small sphere could have gone. Their search would not go without a solution, and soon Rikku gave a little squeak.

"Hey, I foun-" She stopped, as she looked up. Off in the distance, just about to turn the bend was a person clothed in red. Was it...

"Rikku!" Paine exclaimed, finally shaking Rikku out of her stupor.

"Uhh.. I'm uhh.. uhh.. sorry. I just thought I saw someone, is all," Rikku stammered, handing the dressphere to Yuna quickly.

"Who?" Yuna asked, gratefully taking the sphere back.

"I could have sworn I saw Auron... nah. Couldn't have been."  
-  
**-Author's Notes-**

I seriously have no idea why this chapter was so hard for me to write. I started it a couple times, the scrapped it, and started and scrapped, you get the picture. But it's done, and I hope you like what I did with it. At this point, Yuna and company haven't gone to look for Wakka yet.

Shoutouts

**Madmaz - **Welcome to my little world. Nyahahah. Thanks for your comments.

**Jasmine32 - **Welcome back. Thank you for your nice comments, and I'm glad I've started on the sequel too.

**Nightfire04 - **Only time will tell. Even though, if you think about it, its not that hard.

I wouldn't mind more reviewers! I hope to get you guys a chapter soon.


	3. Only Hope

The twilight of evening gave way to the depths of midnight as his feet finally stepped into the place he'd been journeying to.

Once the home of so many, destroyed so easily in a war none could prevent, or win.

This was the holy city of Yevon.

The monument of a dead age of machina.

"Zanarkand."

His own voice startled him. Since he'd came near the heights of Mount Gagazet, he'd been silent. He'd avoided contact.. though he wasn't sure why. However, as he came to the ruins, he realized he couldn't remain hidden any longer. His eyes had seen from a distance a small cluster of people, as well as many others wandering about the entrance to the ruins.

This bothered him. How many of them knew of the total deception that this place had been?

How many would actually find out? And the last thought that disturbed him...

How many would care?

He shook his head as he made his way through those gathered there. No one paid him any heed, and in truth, he was glad. The darkness of night allowed him to walk almost unnoticed. He continued through them, almost as a ghost until he was able to reach an area where none were.

He started on his way towards the blitzball stadium. Whatever he had to discover here, he would find there. As he started along the seemingly boundless, empty path, his eyes wandered and he stopped.

When he had been here in the past, his goal had been simple. He'd never needed to stray from this well worn path. But as he stopped and contemplated the former city, he realized there was much more to it. Paths, that lay untouched, unfolded before his eyes. Buildings, or ruins of such stretched out before him. As he continued his search, he saw a large group of what looked like more or less intact buildings. Without another thought, he headed that direction.

Pyreflies swirled around the path as he walked. These paths were almost undisturbed, and he could tell he was the first to walk on them in years. As he passed, the pyreflies showed him the past of a city that was the living, yet dead, past of this world of death. They showed him children running, and laughing, a silent echo of the dead. They showed him adults, watching those same children...

Before he could see more, he continued on, focusing on why he was here. He was here...

Why was he here? What had he hoped to find a thousand years after Lenne? How could he help someone who was long dead? He shook his head.

"No!"

His voice startled him again. He wouldn't give up. Not yet. There would be something here. He strode ahead, once again assured of his purpose of being here. He would continue, and there was very little that could stop him.

Before he realized it, he had come across a building. It looked perhaps to be an arena of sorts, and he stepped warily inside.

It was smaller than the blitzball arena, but he could tell it served a purpose much like it. The pyreflies were gathered in here, and the memories of Zanarkand came to life...

_The stands were filled with adoring fans. The songstress on stage waved to them, having finished another song. Loud cheering filled the stadium as she walked off stage, to be swept up in the arms of an unknown man. _

Auron stepped closer to see who the mysterious person was.

"Shuyin, I've missed you."

The figure turned, and Auron stopped.

"I've missed you too, Lenne."

... Was it the son of Jecht?

"Is it you... or does it just bear your face?"

As he turned to leave, a glowing caught his eye. He almost passed it off as one of the thousands of pyreflies, but it's glow was strangely different. He approached it slowly, and realized again, he had found another sphere. Quickly, he freed it from the debris, and as he went to activate it, he stopped.

A good portion of the sphere was missing. Searching it however, he found a switch...

_The room was dark, but then a single light came on. A person wearing long black pants walked towards a chair and sat down. As her face came into the light, he immediately recognized her. Lenne. _

_**I'm not sure... what I'm here for. ** _

Music was playing in the background... music he didn't recognize, but the voice he did. It was her again.

There's a song that's inside of my soul  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold  
But You sing to me over and over and over again

Tears trickled down her face. She started to wipe them, but as more broke loose, she realized the futility and stopped.

**They say.. I have some sort of special gift. That I can.. summon. I know they aren't lying. **

**But... does what I want really matter? **

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
and pray to be only Yours  
I pray to be only Yours  
I know now you're my only hope 

She stood up, pacing, the tears still steadily pouring.

**I just... want to be happy. That's not what I am right now. **

Sing to me the song of the stars  
Of Your galaxy dancing and laughing  
and laughing again  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that You have for me over again 

**Shuyin, he says... he doesn't want me to go out to war. That's what they want me to do. To fight for Zanarkand. They want me to fight for Zanarkand. But... I've heard the numbers. Summoners who go out there... they don't come back. **

**I don't want to die. **

I give You my apathy  
I'm giving You all of me  
I want Your symphony  
Singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back 

She was frightened now. She had sat back down, but she was shaking. She was distraught, he could tell, even though the fuzziness of the recording. Tears were constantly pouring down her face.

**He's my only hope... he'll help me. I don't want to go... **

And I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope 

A door opens, and the sound is clearly recorded.

**Lenne. **

**Yunalesca? What do you... **

**-**

The sphere shut off, as it didn't have the full recording. He searched the area near it, to no avail. Whatever happened...

Yunalesca... what did she have to do with Lenne, and her lover... the one who looked so much like the son of Jecht... Shuyin...?

He placed the sphere gently in his pouch, and walked away from the ruins...

* * *

**...Author's Notes... **

So yeah. You guys have a right to be irritable. Truth be told, this chapter was finished about two weeks ago. But then the program I used decided to freeze up my entire computer before I could get a chance to save. Suffice to say I was irritabletated. That's right, I made a new word to express my unhappiness with it. Now that me and this unruly program are back on speaking terms, things should be progressing.

Couple notes. One, the song listed above in Italics/Underline are the lyrics from the Switchfoot song "Only Hope." Since this is a.. sort of quest of sorts, for Lenne, there's gonna be a song on and off. Most of the time, it will be a song done by a woman, but the version of this that's sang by Mandy Moore... well, I didn't like the small changes on lyrics, at least in the context of this story. Anyway... what else...

Uhm. About now, YRP should be coming into Zanarkand to find the sphere in the temple. Either that, or leaving. I don't have the entire timeline quite figured out yet, but I don't need to until a upcoming point.

Hm.. Anything else?

Nope.

Not at all.

... Go away.

...Stop looking at me like that.

Gosh. Fine.

**Shout Outs! **

**Iron Reaver:**

I'd quit that if I were you. Your review wasn't insightful, and I think that you smell. Just kidding. I know you enjoyed it.

**Madmaz: **

I'm glad you liked that. I was planning on having something like that happening every chapter, but I figured out it would get rather... repetitive. This in turn, would have bothered me. Anyway, here's another chapter for you, I hope you liked it.

**Jasmine32:**

Awe, you wouldn't sign in for me? Meanie. I'm just kidding. Thank you for your compliments, and I hope the wait was worth it.

**KJ8673:**

Let me say first, welcome. I'm glad you enjoyed my foray into the unknown lands of the "What if..." And truth be told, I'm looking forward to it as well. I don't know how entirely I plan to incorporate him into plot. Although, I don't plan on having him a complete part of it, up until later, probably around chapter 3 in X-2. But I could be wrong. I go the way my inspiration takes me. And however that may lead, I hope it doesn't disappoint you.

Now. I'd like to point out that I started this around.. .let's say 1:30am EST, and as I type this sentence, it's 6:21am. The things I do for you people. Mainly because I had some difficulty in a few sections, including the song selection. But I digress. I should tell you all about the...zzzz...zzzzz


	4. Deliver Me

"What are you doing here!"

A voice rang out as he pushed the door open. Somewhat irritated, he turned to the source of the voice. There was a person, his body clothed in green, and in his hands he held two short knives. Auron wasn't impressed.

"That's not of your concern. I need to speak with your leader."

"Sure you do. Why don't you take your matter, which is none of my concern, and get OUT!"

Auron smiled grimly, then rather quickly unsheathed his sword. The tip found its way near the guard's jugular.

"I believe you may have misheard me. I said, I want to see your leader."

The goon gulped, then began quickly walking, almost tripping away. Auron quietly re-sheathed his blade, then waited. Three more of the guards of this place were standing on the ledge above him, watching warily, waiting to see if he would make any move. He would not.

The door opened behind him, and a boisterous voice boomed behind him.

"Ha ha ha! We sure got them boss!"

Auron turned to see who was behind him.

A small, rounded man had walked in, followed by taller, distinguished looking man.

"Boss, who is this... rabble?"

Then behind him, followed a woman. Her clothing clung to her every curve, and her short blonde hair clung to her face. Whatever she had just come from doing, had obviously taken some energy.

"I don't know. Who are you, love?"

Auron stepped a bit forward.

"Someone who can pay if you can help. I have a broken sphere, and I've heard rumored that you are a good source to come to on these matters."

"On broken spheres? How ridiculous!" the woman answered.

"Then perhaps I can take up my business elsewhere. Perhaps with the Gullwings?" he asked. He knew this mention would give him her full attention.

The woman's mouth hung open slightly at the mention of the name.

"You'd take your sphere to those rank amateurs, love! Everyone knows that the Gullwings can't compare to the Leblanc Syndicate."

"I'm sure I won't have to, if you'll be so kind as to help me."

"Very well. Give it here!" she exclaimed. He nodded, handing it over to her. Her gloved hand flicked the activation switch, and she began to watch it. After she was finished, she handed it back.

"Just making sure that it was real, love."

"Of course. Can you assist me?"

She motioned for him to follow deeper into the chateau. He followed, and soon they were at the back of the banquet hall.

"You never saw this. I just want you to realize that. Understood, love?"

"Of course."

She reached into a nook in the wall, and he could hear an audible click. She removed her hand, and for a moment there was silence. Then, in a blur, the wall revealed a door, and behind it a passageway. Leblanc motioned inside, and Auron obliged her.

They walked in silence, and Leblanc led him into a small room deep within the chateau. After he stepped in, she closed the door. Auron glanced around, and allowed some mild shock to cross over his face. Around him were spheres that had been discovered that were dull, some were cracked, and finally... some were broken cleanly in half.

"Now, there are two ways we can do this. How much do you know of spheres, love?"

Auron slightly shrugged. For all that he knew, spheres remained a mystery. He knew they recorded, but as to how they were able to, he'd never had the initiative or cared enough to find out. She smiled broadly at him, then started.

"Think of it this way. Let's say you take sand from Besaid, mud from Djose, and water from the Moonflow, then mix them all together. What do you have then?"

"...Very dirty water," Auron dryly answered.

Leblanc glared at him.

"Very funny, love. But there's more to it than that. Because of the sand, the water now has foreign particulate floating in it. Then, you add the mud, and the water becomes darker as it starts to float amongst the sand. As you put it, it's become very dirty water. Now, you dump the mixture into a strainer. Is the water, sand, and mud back to the way it was?"

"No."

"Very good, love. The water will still have some bit of the sand and mud left over, and no amount of cleansing will completely turn it back to its original state. The sand is now wet, and it started to clump together. The mud has parted a bit, and is now separate. You could put it back together, but it will never be in the exact same form as it was. Now, let's look at a sphere. I can take this sphere and use an amorphous sphere to fill the gaps, and it would attempt to reconstruct the full sphere. It may work, but if it doesn't, your sphere will be corrupted. Plus, if the amorphous sphere has anything on it, it will... well, let's just avoid that, love."

"And the other options?"

"I can attempt to read it using our spherescreen, which will attempt to recreate the rest, but.. because of the damage on this sphere, I don't think it will work well. Then, the third one, though.. I don't like this option... is to search through the broken spheres that I have, and try to match them up. The sphere won't seal together unless its an exact match. Although not my favorite option, it will work if I have the other half."

"Then, let's get to work," Auron said, as he picked up a broken sphere.

"Let's? I've got other things to do right now, love. You can. If you happen to find it, find me."

Auron nodded, as he put down the first sphere. It hadn't worked. Leblanc closed the door behind her, and Auron began his search...

_I wonder if Seymour knew of these tunnels? Or even Jyscal... If Seymour knew, what would happen down here? Torture? Did he create fiends? Dark magicks? Was this how he was able to hide his intentions for so long...?_

Auron stopped as he put down what had to have been his thirtieth sphere. This was too slow, and he knew there had to be a faster way. Closing his eyes, he focused.

Inside the mind and soul of every warrior monk, even those who went the way of the ronin, possessed great amounts of self-control, concentration, and when focused, a sense of the world around them that surpassed the senses of the normal human. Auron was now broaching into that area. To someone watching, he was standing still, almost completely unmoving, with his eyes clenched in hard concentration.

Suddenly, his eyes flew open, and his arm grabbed a sphere. Putting the two together, he found a perfect match.

_**Yunalesca? What do you want?**_

The head summoner of Zanarkand stood behind her. The sphere panned out showing Lenne and Yunalesca standing near each other. Lenne's arms tightened slightly.

**You were supposed to be in training an hour ago, Lenne. The other summoners were wondering where you were. You're to head off to the battle lines soon.**

Lenne's fists clenched, and angry tears began to break her eyes.

**So I can die? In a war I don't believe in? For people that in ten minutes will forget who I am? For a city that may not be here in a month? I don't want to be forgotten.**

Yunalesca looked angry, but she flashed the look away quickly.

**You won't be forgotten. Every summoner that dies-**

Becomes a statistic. You remember Summoner Jaden? Or Lady Denya? No. Because three months after they died, no one remembers. Summoners are expendable, they make this war livable! It keeps the war away from Zanarkand, allowing everyone to believe that the battles that are killing so many aren't happening. I've cried tears for every summoner I've known, because I know that the shelf life of a summoner once they come here, is less than a year! Can you say the same for yourself?

Yunalesca turned away, and walked out of the seeing eye of the sphere.

**Answer me. Will you come?**

Lenne still had angry tears coming down her face.

**No. People need to know what's happening here, and if you won't do it, then I'll do it. It's my responsibility to Zanarkand.**

...I'm sorry you feel that way Lenne. I guess I have no choice then.

Then you'll let me leave?

_**...Not quite. I sense you are feeling.. tired.**_

Lenne's eyes started glazing over... then she slowly slumped over into the chair behind her. She was out cold.

_**Come get her. We'll have to move quickly.**_

-  
The sphere ended, and he sat in silence. Yunalesca was responsible for far too many lives. How many summoners.. and guardians had she killed in her intentions? He shook his head, and picked up the sphere, placing it in a pouch. He stood up and walked towards the door.

"Boss! They're here!"

"Good. Tell the guards in front to let them in. We'll take care of them if the traps don't, love."

Auron smirked. Yuna was here.

He walked out, seeing a ladder off to the side, he quickly scaled it. As he reached the top, he remembered something.

Leblanc would wish to be paid. From what he'd discovered, spheres, even halves of them could go for upwards of a 1000 gil.

He looked down, and saw three figures walk in. Quickly grabbing a sack off his belt, he tossed 100 gil in it, then tossed it down in front of the three, and quickly backed away, and began towards the entrance. It would be terrible if Miss Leblanc didn't get money for the sphere, wouldn't it?  
-  
"Huh?" Rikku asked as she went around the corner.

"What?" Paine asked, stopping a bit behind her.

Rikku looked around, then bent down picking up a small sack on the ground. Looking in it, she giggled.

"Cool. 100 gil!"

* * *

**...Author's Notes...**

So uh... I get this strange feeling no one's reading anymore. There's a perfectly good and logical explanation on why this chapter took soooooo long. Lemme tell ya, basically, this chapter kicked my butt. And I can't even give you a good reason. There's no reason it should have, it just did.

It's not entirely hard to figure out where we are in FFX-2. At this point, Auron and YRP are going to be coming closer and closer, and without going into incredible details, this will only be the second story.

No lyrics this time, cause I couldn't find a song that I liked. Now, onto those crazy SHOUT OUTS!

**The Art of Shout-FU!**

Iron Reaver - I think your nose is hairy, and your forehead needs a hug from a walrus.

**Madmaz **- I hope you're not mad, and I hope this one was a good little chapter for you.

**SA43 Vertigo **- Thanks for your comments, and sorry for the wait. ****

Kad - Thanks Kaddy. D

**Jasmine32 **- It's okay. I sometimes don't want to/forget to log in. But either way, hope this was for the wait.

More soon. Yay!

And then, I, like, ran off, like, totally, like off, like the, like cliff!


	5. Everybody's Fool

Macalania Woods, literally meaning 'The Wilderness of the Fayth."

It had become colder since the last time he had been here. Perhaps it was because of the Fayth awakening... or maybe it was his imagination. The forest had never been this quiet when he'd been here before.. and yet it was now.

Ever since he'd began his quest, he hadn't know half the time why he was going places. Some, after he made it there made sense. Zanarkand, for instance. Leblanc's chateau had been his own idea, through some conversations he'd heard in his traveling. But this one.. he could find no reason for. This forest... there wasn't anything here, was there?

He kept walking, allowing whatever had been leading him to continue to do so. Shrugging his warrior's robe closer to him, he trudged on through the intense algid weather. His knees were aching after his long travels.. but he knew he was close. Close to what though...

He started reviewing what he knew.

Lenne had been a songstress in Zanarkand. Apparently, as well as being a songtress, she'd been a summoner. Had she been powerful? Is that why Yunalesca had been willing to go to such lengths to get her to war?

And what of the young man who Lenne had been with at the concert? The one that she missed, and even now, couldn't find. He'd figured out that it wasn't Jecht's son.. but perhaps... What had Lenne wanted him to see?

Who knew. The Fayth was a mysterious thing in its simple complexity, and he bet the only answers would come from the Fayth. Talking to the Fayth, however, was never an easy thing. Plus, add to the problem that they no longer slept...

He came to a stop, and looked around to see where he'd been led.

In front of him was a huge void, where once the Macalania Temple had stood. As he gazed across the huge void, he smiled somewhat. Apparently.. Lenne had a sense of humor. He looked down... and then he saw it.

Just barely, the tip of Macalania Temple stuck out of the water. He stared at it, and began to question if Lenne really.. did have a reason for bringing him here.

How would he get down there? The water was at least a hundred feet below him. There was no easy way to do this. But... a simple way...

Strapping his sword to his back, he prepared for what he was about to do. Then, taking a few steps back, he ran towards the ledge, and dove outwards, forming into an almost perfect dive. The jagged outcroppings of the cliff he'd just launched himself from came dangerously close to him, but he had managed to get enough distance. Staring down, he saw the water quickly approaching.

"The things I do for honor..."

Then his body felt the water. For a moment, it felt like every piece of his body was on fire. Then, the numbing cold began to sink its way in. Swimming against the pain, he looked around him, trying to decide where he should go from here. 

The water, despite being freezing, was crystal clear, and impossibly, he could see around him. The temple cut a foreboding shape in the in the blues surrounding it. He began to swim over there, but then stopped.

What would be in the temple, besides water? And a point, how would he get in the temple, anyway?

He shook his head, and looked around, keeping afloat. Wherever it was, he'd have to make it quick. The water's temperature was beyond severe, and if he didn't get out of it... he didn't dwell on the thought. Where would he go from here? His logical thought process was disjointed because of the bitter cold..

Then, he saw it. Just barely. He could see ruins. He began to swim there as fast as he could, but because of the freezing temperature of the water, what seemed fast.. was slow. His movements, which seemed swift, were sluggish. As he crept closer to the ruins, his mind wandered aimlessly. He tried to clear his thoughts, but they wouldn't focus. In a moment of clarity, he realized he was dealing with mild hypothermia. If he was... he renewed his swim towards the ruins, and they loomed ever far away.

His thoughts were becoming disjointed, his eyesight blurry. Yet he pressed on. His breathing became shallow, and it became harder to get air. Even in the mess that was becoming his mind, he knew it. The hypothermia he was dealing with was no longer mild, but increasing... he didn't have much longer.

His target was close... if he could just keep going...

He became confused. What was he doing here? Who...

"No!"

His own voice echoed around him, but he didn't remember yelling...

Where was he..? Why was he so feverishly trying to get to.. wherever he was heading?

Was this a dream?

As his hand touched land, and he began to pull himself out, more of his body touched land. As he pulled himself the rest of the way out... he lost consciousness...  
-  
When he awoke, he was startled by a fire, but couldn't move to block his eyes from it. Every part of his body ached. He was glad he was laying down.. but where?

"You shouldn't move so quickly, you know."

That voice... wasn't it...

"L...Lenne?"

He focused his eyes on the woman. It had to be her.. didn't it? Her face was blurry...

Shaking his head trying to clear the cobwebs, then he wished he hadn't. However, it did help to clear his vision, and soon he could tell who he was looking at wasn't Lenne, but a female Guado.

"No, my name is Celestia. Are you hungry?"

"No. But..." his voiced trailed off. It still hurt to use it.

She walked over to him, holding a canteen.

"You should drink this. It'll help your voice," She said, opening the canteen, and handing it to him.

Bracing against the pain, he took it from her, and began to drink from it. Whatever he had expected had gone out the window when he realized all she had given him was hot water. It soothed his body, and soon he felt like he could speak again.

"Thank you," he whispered, testing his voice. It felt all right, but he wouldn't be yelling any time soon.

"It's not a problem. I must confess though, I was stupefied when I saw you pull yourself out of that water. Do you realize how frigid that water is on a warm day?"

He smiled somewhat. He had a good idea.

"You're lucky I was out getting water when I was, or you'd be dead right now," the Guado said, as she tossed a bit of brush in the fire, causing it to spark up.

"Thank you," He said. He decided to move to a sitting position, then did, and moved closer to the fire.

Auron began to look around the place where he was sitting. It was a small room, undecorated, but he could tell that it was old. This had to be in those ruins he was swimming towards. Behind him, he saw a notch in the wall, where a table had been built into the wall, and on it was a bowl which had some sort of fruit in it. It looked freshly picked.

"What were you doing in the water anyway? You certainly don't look like you were scavenging the temple, unless you got that sword from it."

He smiled ruefully. Of course looters would attempt to find their way into it... and be lucky if they came out with anything worth while. But...

"Nothing. Just out for a swim."

"Well, there's two places I can think of to get into that water. One, is where you washed up. The other is a dive from the stairs that used to lead down to the cavern where the temple resided. You would have had to pass me to get into the water if you came this way, so that means you took close to a one hundred foot dive. People who are going "out for a swim" aren't that gutsy."

"I am."

"You're right. You're lying. But I suppose it is none of my business..."

He paused. She had saved him, after all.

"I've been searching for something in Macalania. I thought that maybe if I were to swim around down here, I might find what I'm looking for," he replied finally.

"You're a fool, you know. But, not my place to judge. What were you looking for?" Celestia asked him.

"I'm not sure..."

Celestia had been leaning down towards the fire. Then suddenly without warning, she sat straight up.

"Are you a sphere hunter?"

He shook his head in the negative. He might have had a few spheres on hand.. but he was no sphere hunter. But...

"I'm not.. but I'm collecting certain spheres. Why?"

Opening a bag sitting next to her, she searched through it, before finally she smiled and pulled out a sphere.

"There's a larger building a bit away from here, and I found this sphere.. I was kind of hoping if you were a sphere hunter, maybe you'd buy it from me..."

Auron closed his eyes. This Guado.. was either sheltered, or young. Maybe both. But... part of him reached out to her.

"May I watch it?"

She looked over at him, suspiciously at first, then nodded.

**Lenne...**

_His voice echoed around her, as the two walked along a pathway in a park on the outskirts of Zanarkand. The night cocooned around them, and the air, slightly salty and warm, wafted around them. The park was almost devoid of people besides them, and they walked slowly along. It wasn't often when she could do this, without the paparazzi following her, taking her picture... asking her questions on topics she would rather avoid._

Yes, she did enjoy these moments.

**Lenne...**

_She stopped and turned towards him._

**Yes?**

_There was sorrow in his eyes... she knew what was coming._

**Sooner or later, they'll force you off into war...**

Not if I can help it, Shuyin. I've made my stand. I've told Lady Yunalesca, and the rest of the Summoner's Council that I won't fight in a war that's unneeded. 

How will you stop them from inducting you?

_She sighed. One of the easier parts of this..._

**Zanarkand has no drafting laws. They cannot make me go to war without my consent.**

_It was true, too. Unfortunately, there were too many people willing to go off and fight in the war. Too many people fighting... not enough people coming home alive._

**I guess that means if they want you, they'll have to kidnap you, huh.**

_Lenne giggled._

**Yup.**

Let's leave Zanarkand. Just the two of us.

_Leave... Zanarkand...?_

**Where would we go?**

There's plenty of places, Lenne! We could go south of Bevelle. I've heard there's a new town up and coming, built by people tired of the war. Kilika Port. And we could always go to Besaid. Zanarkand would never find you in any of those places. Not like they would even look to begin with.

_..Could she really leave?_

**Lenne, I don't want you to go to war. Because.. if you do...**

_...She'd die._

**I know.**

_...Could she do it?_

**...Nobody knows what's going on in this war. The Summoner's Council puts blinders on all of us, making it impossible to see why this war is so useless.**

I know that Lenne! But what is one person going to do to change it?

I don't know. But I'll tell them. I really will.

He sat in silence after seeing that.

"Wait. Keep watching! There's more to it!"

_The sphere shook as it was reactivated._

**What's this..? A sphere?**

_A grinning man had it in front of his face. A long scar covered it from forehead to chin. He smirked at it, mocking a few poses, then tossed it at where it had come from. Whatever it had hit.. had caused it not to break on impact._

A moan was recorded.

**Wh..where am I?**

_The smirking man looked down at her, and she felt tremendous fear just by his smirk alone._

**Rise and shine missy. You get to fight for your country today.**

_The fear in her doubled tenfold._

**What? No! I don't want to fight! Let me go!**

She stood up, but not before putting the sphere in the pouch it had come from.  
_  
_**You think you have a choice in the matter? If you do, you're sadly mistaken. Fighting for your life, will change your opinion.**

What? Where am I?

_He motioned around. The room was circular, but not large. A table was notched into the wall, but there was nothing on it._

**You're in a section of Crystal Griever Tactical Operations Base. We're approximately eight miles out of Bevelle.**

_Griever... A secret base...? What purpose did it serve...?_

**We've been sending out tactical ops forces into Bevelle, assassinating key leaders, planting spies for close to seven months. Because of how deep this place is in the frozen wastelands just south of Bevelle, they've never considered looking here. They don't think anyone would be stupid enough to come down here.**

_Then why was she here..? She wasn't tactical..._

**Why am I here?**

Because, my dear, you can summon. And we're going to need all the summoners we can get if this plan should work.

_He was still smirking. He knew she had no way of escaping, even if she thought he was wrong..._

**Have you ever heard of Yu Yevon?**

_What... a..._

**Of course! The master summoner! He died when he was fighting on the front lines over half a year ago.**

_What did Yu Yevon, a dead summoner, half to do with this._

**As with every story, this one has it's twists. He was never on the front lines, and he was never dead. He's been here, helping us plan this attack since the day he "disappeared." Lady Yunalesca has been recruiting summoners for it ever since, by any means possible.**

...What is this attack?

_And why did it frighten her so?_

**We're calling it "Operation: Sin."**

_  
_Auron was silent. As he went to shut off the sphere in mute shock, though, Celestia shook her head.  
_  
_"There's more!"  
_  
__  
She'd sat in shock after she'd been told what Sin was. An armored shell of death. Spira's own death reaver. It would require all the summoners that they could acquire... and from what she'd heard, they had alot in store. Most of the summoners had been taken off the front lines, and brought here. She looked over to the door. Apparently, they wanted to make sure she didn't leave because there was two guards posted outside._

There was some yelling outside. What was happening? She curled a bit closer to the bunk she sat on. Then without warning, the door exploded in from an impact.

**You both drop your weapons, or I'll take your lives before you can pull 'em!**

_The two guards responded by dropping their weapons, and holding their hands up. Shuyin ran in._

**Lenne. We're getting out of here.**  
_  
She jumped up, and ran to him, giving him the tightest hug she'd ever given._

**Thank you.**

_He smiled at her, and the two ran out of the room. As they made their way through the base, Shuyin was able to hold off any guards who might come at them._

**How did you find me?**

_He smiled at her._

**It's wasn't hard to follow them after they knocked you out. I'm sorry I couldn't do anything sooner though. But don't worry. We'll escape here, and.. I don't know what we'll do.**

_What of Bevelle..._

**They're going to attack Bevelle. If they succeed in their plan... Bevelle will be leveled.**

_His smile broadened._

**No, they won't. Bevelle's got a weapon that'll counter it. And I'm gonna use it to stop this war.**

_  
_The sphere shut off.  
_  
_"That's all there is. Was it what you were looking for?"  
_  
_He nodded his appreciation.The circle was almost complete, he sensed.__

"How long has it been since you found me?_" _He finally asked her.  
_  
_"About three days. You were close to death."  
_  
_"Is it hard to get out of here?"  
_  
_"No. It's a straight forward path from here. You'll end up just near Bevelle."__

It was time to find Yuna.__

"I thank you for your assistance, but I must be on my way."__

Celestia looked up at him, sadness in her eyes.  
_  
_"Will you be all right? You..."__

"Yes," He replied, and then began to walk away.. but as he did, he stopped.__

"I'd like to buy the sphere from you."__

Her eyes lit up. He was right... this was all she had.He would help her.__

"Okay!" She handed the sphere to him, and he felt his waist. As he did, he realized something odd.  
_  
_"..I'm also going to need my clothes."

"I thought you might."

* * *

**...Author's Notes...**

There's been a lot of times when this story was difficult to write. Putting Auron into a story that he's not in, while simultaneously writing a story that we don't know, is difficult. I'm finding it quite difficult to write Lenne's story, because I don't want to ruin what is beautiful, while simultaneously while adding to it. It's not going to be easy at all, but I believe that I can do it.

The sphere that Auron saw was a bit of a different sphere, though I'm not going to enlighten you as to why, more as how. The sphere picked up partly on thoughts.  
_  
_Next chapter, YRP finally meets their shadowy stalker. And the circle, is finally complete.  
_  
_**EMCSHoutOuts  
**_  
_**Iron Reaver - **You know what? I shouldn't even give you a shout-out, after clausing me like that. But... Uses the uber-authors clause to protect himself from damage and harm. That clause overrules your clause, thus making it null. But I do appreciate your review.__

**Nightfire04 - **Yes. He does. And yes, you have.  
_  
_**Jasmine32 -** Hiya. Good thing you're still reading. If you weren't, I'd be sad. On a side note, your stories are turning out awesome.Keep it up!

**Madmaz - **I updated as fast as I could! Did I update fast enough!__

Now. I shall find my way into a cardboard box, and not return until the voices stop talking to me._  
_

Edited Version: Hi. I changed some of the colds to other words, and I added a line at the end, as well as a few things here and there.


	6. Un Lugar Celestial

**-Author's Notes-**

This is not (and will not) be an easy chapter for me to write. Shuyin and Lenne's relationship and it's brutal end is not easy to express. More importantly, however,. the hours beforehand are a mystery. Did Lenne know she would see Shuyin's face for the last time when she saw him sitting in Vegnagun? Did Shuyin know that his actions ultimately caused his own and his love's life? While the ideas are clear in my head as to the events of the weeks, months, and even years leading up to Vegnagun, I don't always think I'm getting them clear down on paper. This is not to say that I feel my writing is bad or that others have led me to believe this, this is just my opinion.

I've started and restarted, tweaked and trashed, and thought and rethought this chapter. As I've previously stated (though I don't remember if I did it in author's notes, or in a conversation with someone,) this was supposed to be the last chapter, and it was to lead into the third part of Auron's story. The last chapter will still be doing this, however, I can't justify not putting this interlude into the story before it.

As I begin to write this, I don't have an internet connection to speak of, so the shout-outs will be at the end. Now hopefully.. this goes as well as I plan it.

----

Auron's booted feet trudged through Macalania, leaving dark footprints behind him. Afternoon had turned to evening during his journey from Celestia's habitat, as he stepped over a log as he stifled a yawn. Normally, his training allowed him to continue for hours without fatigue, but the adventure he'd taken in Lake Macalania had taken a great deal out of him, even though he had been resting for three days afterward.

He needed to rest, and so he began to search for somewhere to do so. Taking a small path off to the left, he expected to find a small clearing. Instead, he found a small body of water, surrounded by trees. Looking at the water, he smiled ruefully.

Yuna had come here during her pilgrimage. She'd been followed, but it hadn't been his concern to find out why Jecht's son had done so... though he could hypothesize. Sitting down next to the spring, he closed his eyes. Soon, his breathing slowed, and he fell into a deep slumber...

----

_The two ran through the forest, heading towards Bevelle._

**Shuyin!**

_The blonde turned around, slowing down. His eyes quirked in curiosity._

**I'm.. I'm tired.**

_His eyes turned from curiosity to genuine concern._

**Are you all right?**

_She smiled. Shuyin was always concerned about her._

**Can we rest?**

_Shuyin peered through the darkness, finally spotting a path._

**Over there.**

_The two walked through the narrow path, coming out of it near a small spring. Shuyin guided her to it, helping her to the ground._

**It's warm tonight.**

_Shuyin looked over at her, an eye quirking up._

**It feels warm, but it might not be. We've been running for quite a while.**

No, I can tell. It's warm. See?

_She breathed air through her lips, but no misty cloud was formed. She giggled. Shuyin sighed loudly, but the smile was clear in his eyes. Lenne leaned against him, and in turn Shuyin wrapped his arms around her. The two sat in content silence, each enjoying the time they were spending together._

**Shuyin?**

Hm?

I'm... afraid.

_He hugged her closer, kissing the top of her head._

**I know.**

Am I...

_She stopped, unable to finish her sentence._

**No. They'll have to go through me.**

But... I don't want you to die.

_Shuyin looked down at her, a twinkle in his eye._

**They won't kill me. Wanna know why?**

_Lenne looked up at him, his eyes meeting hers._

**Why?**

Because I'm so pretty. I'm too pretty to die!

_Lenne giggled as Shuyin pointed to his jaw._

**Look at my jaw. Chiseled beauty. See? Too pretty to die.**

_Lenne burst out laughing, followed by Shuyin._

**You're silly, Shuyin.**

But you love me anyway.

Yup.

_The two continued laughing until the laughs died down to silence again. The warmth from Shuyin and the surrounding air weighed down on Lenne, and the activity of the day caused her eyelids to droop..._

Soon, she was asleep in her lover's arms.

**I sense you are feeling... tired.**

And she screamed.

**Lenne!**

_Lenne jumped to her feet, looking around, her eyes unfocused. She was confused and scared; it was easy to tell. Shuyin stood up, and attempted to pull her close to him. She ripped her body from him, and ran towards the water. Just before she entered it, she fell to her knees._

**W..where... what happened?**

_Shuyin sat down in front of her, lifting her face to meet his._

**We're in the lands south of Bevelle. Remember Lenne? I freed you.**

L-Lady Yunalesca?

_Shuyin gritted his teeth. No matter what it took, he'd make sure the 'lady' got what was coming to her._

**She's not here. You're safe.**

_For a moment, Lenne seemed to calm down, but then started to shake again. She tried to shake free of Shuyin's grip on her face, but it was too strong. She squeezed her eyes shut, angry tears flowing from her eyes._

**I'm not safe! Don't you understand! She'll find me, and she'll make me fight!**

Lenne. Look at me.

_Her eyes remained shut._

**Lenne. It's Shuyin. Look at me.**

_Her eyes flowed with more tears, yet still remained closed._

**All right, keep them closed. Just answer my questions. Have I ever lied to you?**

N...n...no.

**Have I promised to keep you safe, and do you believe that I would fulfill that to the cost of my own life if needed?**

_Lenne's eyes blinked open, her eyes reddened from tears._

**Yes.**

_Shuyin pulled her closer to him, his lips brushing against hers._

**Believe.**

_Her eyes met his, and her tears finally began to dry._

**I won't allow her to hurt you again. I promise.**

_Her eyes, still glistening, looked into his and for a moment they both stared unblinking into each others eyes. Shuyin slowly pulled her to a nearby tree, then sat down next to it, Lenne soon following._

**Lenne, you should rest. You're going to need it.**

_She looked up at him nodding, then laid her head down on his chest._

**I love you Shuyin.**

_He kissed the top of her head._

**I love you too.**

_----_

Auron woke up, shaking the cobwebs out of his head. Checking his surroundings, he saw that he was alone, and with a quick check, he saw that he was missing nothing. Standing up, he began to make his way out of the clearing, heading towards the Thunder Plains.  
_  
_He could clearly remember the dream he'd had, but he'd long since given up on any of the dreams he would have being anything then about Lenne. This didn't bother him, however. It made his course more clear, his path more steadfast. While this was a long journey, he found himself intrigued by the woman and the intricacies of her final days and hours.  
_  
_Yu Yevon had planned this carefully. Knowing what he had seen, he began to construct what he knew in some sensible fashion.  
_  
_The war between Bevelle and Zanarkand had been caused by... he wasn't sure. History books had never been clear, only that the war had been fought by machina. In the time of this war, heavy casualties had been suffered on both sides. Sin had been the secret weapon of Zanarkand, and in the long run it had been successful for it's purpose. It had stopped the war.

Did Bevelle know about Sin? Did they have a response to it?

Auron shook his head as he walked out of the deep forest, and on to the storm ridden plains. It was time. The Gullwings would know something of Lenne... and even if they didn't, they might be able to help.

"Yuna. Our stories intertwine again."

------------------- __

Now to switch up order...  
_  
_**Shout! Shout! Shout! Awooooga! Awooooga! Shout! Shout! Shout! All Hands to Battle Stations!  
**  
_(Now with numbers!)_

**T3h Iron R3aver **- I changed it. Lemme alone. I'll beat you with a stick.

**T3h Nightfire04** - Thanks. Look out for falling cows. Mooo.

And finally...

**T3h Ub3rsom3 Jasmine32** - Yeah. You rock. I'm sorry this took so long, but I tell you why soon.

-  
**So this chapter was supposed to be long, really indepth.**

Why isn't it? Because I didn't have the skills, lol.. Nah, just kidding. I was going to make it really crazy in-depth, but I thought about it. I came back to my own ideas, and I came back to it. Why bother? Not in a bad way, do I say this. I didn't need it to be in-depth, I needed it to be simple. I needed it to be simple, so that it showed what happened, but that it got the point of what I wanted to happen across. Plus, I just needed to get this out of the way.

As I write this, I realize that this next chapter will be the last, with an epilogue leading into the next. It's gonna be neat. Stay tuned.


	7. One Thousand Words

Far above the Thunder Plains, a figure looked out over the crowd of Spira's people gathered. Grunting slightly as he heard their arguing... he shook his head.

"The more things change... the worse the potential to worsen.."

The rain poured around him, yet he still was reasonably dry. His silhouette stood out from the landscape, but wasn't directly noticeable. He turned his head, looking straight out towards the deck of the Celsius. In the light surrounding the ship, he could barely make out a figure on the deck. He looked familiar.. but Auron couldn't make his face out across the distance.

He was hesitant to admit it, but the distance he'd suffered himself to since his awakening at the Moonflow hurt him. It wasn't to say that he necessarily felt comfortable around people, but it was more to say that... he was less comfortable when they weren't around. Human contact was something he'd avoided during Yuna's pilgrimage. With the thought he was dead... it would have been awkward for someone to find out on terms that were not his own.

He reflected upon his journey up to this point. In small ways, he was different. He'd seen Spira. Of course, he had traveled Spira's landscape previously. But he'd never actually _seen_ it. His journey had become one, combining past and present, that allowed him to see through his own eyes, but to use Lenne's own eyes as well. Lenne had opened his eyes to the world around him. The world of which he was born, the world that had hurt and betrayed him.

The world that he... loved.

He sat down on the ledge, looking over at the airship. Whoever had been on the Celsius' deck was now joined by three other figures. 

She was there. Yuna was on the deck, standing next to... someone.

"One thousand years ago, before the time of Sin... Spira was torn in two, divided by a terrible war. This was Spira's great mistake. Out of the rift left  
by this terrible conflict, Sin was born," she said. Her voice echoed across the plains, and he could now clearly see her.

"In only two short years, Spira has shaken off its unhappy past. We have moved on. Now, Spira grows brighter with each passing day. That light is our strength. I don't want to see it fade. Do you? There are so many of us, each with different ideas and different beliefs. Of course we sometimes disagree, and arguments will happen. But our hearts can and should always be one," She continued. Auron felt some sense of pride.

_Braska, you'd be proud. She's everything you hoped she would be, and more._

As Yuna took a step forward, her voice echoed... but hers wasn't the only one now. A second voice had joined hers.

_Lenne..._

"Believe with me: Even if we're torn apart, our feelings will unite us. That's what this song... is about."

---

Those gathered were touched by the song. There was no doubt in Auron's mind that Yuna, and Lenne who was acting through her, had finally brought some semblance of peace to Spira...

And now, he approached her. It was her time now. It was her story.  
----  
**Author's notes attached at the end of the epilogue.**


	8. Epilogue: We'll meet again

**I know you're out there. I know you can hear me.**

It doesn't matter if you say anything. I want you to listen. I want you to listen _carefully._

**I was a guardian to my friend, to my brother, Braska, and his daughter, Yuna. And now, I'm a guardian to Lady Lenne. I know her story now, and I know your story.**

You don't know me, but soon, our stories will cross; Lenne's and yours and mine will intertwine. 

**You're listening now. I can sense it. You're wondering who I am.**

I know why you did it. I know why you went there, and I know why you can't leave.

Soon, I'll help you. My help will give you a choice. A choice between the end of your story, and the eternal torment that you live now. I can't make that choice for you, and I don't intend to.

I know you are angry. You are upset. Yet, you do not cry. No tears fall from your eyes. You are too strong for that.

She loves you for your strength, even now. She's scared for you.

**When I began on this journey, I made a promise to her, you know. A promise to help her as she has helped me.**

**I will fulfill that promise.**

No matter the cost. I promise you that.

Fin

And, that's all she wrote.

You may be asking yourself exactly why this is so late, and yet so short. Honestly, one writer's block after another, and every time I tried to write up 1000 words... it just didn't fit with me.

I know previously I've said that there would be another in this series. I plan that at some point in the future, there will be. But, it's not today. I think that with the massive amount of planning and thought that I was putting into this, I burned myself out of FFX/X-2. It makes me sad, cause I still like this series idea.

I want to thank all my loyal reviewers. I'm sorry if I disappointed you with my last chapter. If it makes a difference, it disappointed me as well. I'm sorry I couldn't do better for this.

However, this doesn't mean I'm gone from fanfiction. And if you think that? You're nutsy. P Check out The Runic Legacy.

Also, Auron's story, plus who he saw near Yuna is explained in my good friend Ben's series that he's been writing in the FFX Realm. Check him out (Nightfire04). He really does a nice job. His current project (Dimensional Legend) is going to turn out excellent, I promise you that.

DWR signing off.

Don't worry Auron. I've not forgotten about you yet.


End file.
